


Candy

by Takkaori



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Allen Needs a Hug, Cute Allen, Fluff and Humor, Gentle Kissing, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Humor, Humorous Ending, Kanda Yuu Swears a Lot, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Nice Kanda Yuu, Romance, Rough Kissing, Some Plot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 02:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12831798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takkaori/pseuds/Takkaori
Summary: Le soir d'Halloween, Kanda et Allen sont envoyés faire la tournée des maisons par Komui, pour une mission pour le moins… atypique. Humour & Yullen ! (OS d'Halloween très en retard) Slash !





	Candy

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy :) alors j'ai un mois de retard, presque haha, mais c'était chaud pour moi avec les études donc j'ai mis du temps pour écrire cet OS d'Halloween. Le mois de novembre porte encore l'ambiance donc j'ai préféré le poster ce week-end, plutôt qu'attendre le week-end prochain alors qu'on sera en décembre, où on pense plutôt à Noël xDD.
> 
> Cet OS est un slash, ça fait longtemps que je n'en ai pas écrit. C'est une histoire simple et mignonne entre Allen et Kanda, j'ai vraiment voulu faire dans la simplicité. Sans prétention, surtout chou, j'avais envie de choutitude sans prise de tête :3. Un peu d'humour avec des éléments romantiques glissés çà et là...
> 
> En espérant que ça vous plaise !
> 
> Bonne lecture !

En se rendant au bureau de Komui où il était convoqué, Allen ne savait pas exactement à quoi s'attendre ce 31 octobre. Il fallait avouer qu'une mission ne l'enchantait pas vraiment, aujourd'hui en particulier. Halloween était célébrée par le quartier général, une fête était donnée et le jeune garçon aurait simplement voulu profiter de la compagnie de ses amis en paix. Il découvrit vite qu'il n'était pas le seul convié par le Grand Intendant. Kanda était là, Allen apercevant sa silhouette et ses cheveux longs après qu'il entrebâilla la porte, débarquant dans la grande pièce en perpétuel bazar. Ils se jaugèrent avec le même sentiment : de la contrariété. Allen soupira. Vraiment, de tous les soirs où il aurait pu être envoyé en mission avec Kanda, il fallait que ce soit celui-là ! Ce n'était un secret pour personne. Chaque fois que Kanda et lui étaient ensemble trop longtemps, ça partait en vrille. Allen ne supportait pas le côté prétentieux et méprisant du rustre kendoka asocial. Kanda ne supportait pas la gentillesse et la politesse du maudit, qu'il trouvait feinte et exagérée. Les deux jeunes hommes ne parvenaient pas à se tolérer. Évidemment, ils avaient tout de suite râlé.

« Pourquoi j'dois partir en mission avec ce boulet ?! » commença par gronder Kanda.

Allen se sentit rugir. Et voilà ! Entre remarques méprisantes et l'étalage de sa soi-disant supériorité, Kanda lui donnait des envies de meurtres.

« Sérieusement, c'est moi le boulet, Bakanda ?!

—Bah ouais, c'pas moi, Moyashi.

—Mon nom est Allen, espèce d'idiot ! »

Allen aurait été prêt à en découdre, mais Komui s'était raclé la gorge en les dévisageant derrière les verres de ses lunettes.

« Allons, allons, vous n'êtes pas là pour vous disputer ! » souriant gentiment, le Chinois avait bu une gorgée de café en zyeutant parmi les deux énormes piles de papiers qui l'entouraient, les deux garçons s'étant tournés vers lui, non sans se fusiller du coin de l'œil. Komui avait tiré un document au milieu de la pile sans la faire tomber, bien qu'elle tremblât – ce qui avait tous les traits d'une prouesse.

Il le parcourut des yeux et croisa les bras.

« Je suis vraiment désolé de vous avoir demandé de venir alors qu'il y a la fête ce soir, commença-t-il.

—Je m'en fous des fêtes, » claqua Kanda.

Komui souriait encore.

« Oui, c'est pour ça que j'ai pensé à toi pour ce travail. »

Allen, qui ne s'en foutait pas mais ne voulait pas manquer de respect à Komui, baissa la tête de dépit et attendit qu'il développe sur la mission avant d'en placer une.

« Quant à toi, mon petit Allen, » l'interpela alors l'intendant, le maudit redressant la tête, « ton œil gauche pourrait nous être utile pour cette mission. C'est assez délicat, et ça va vous faire bondir d'abord… Mais j'aimerai que vous alliez faire la tournée des maisons ce soir en compagnie des enfants de la ville. »

Il rigola en prononçant ces mots, les deux Exorcistes échangeant malgré eux un regard empli d'incompréhension.

« Vous vous foutez de notre gueule ? » se récria le Japonais.

Allen n'aurait vraiment pas dit ça comme ça, mais il devait admettre que ça retranscrivait très fidèlement ce qui lui était passé par l'esprit. Komui ne se formalisa pas du franc-parler de Kanda et eut un éclat de rire pour le moins inquiétant.

« Pas vraiment. En réalité, il s'agit d'une rumeur, mais il est important de vérifier si elle est vraie. Cela fait à peu près deux ans que l'on raconte que le soir d'Halloween, il y a des décès ou des disparitions inexpliquées dans la ville basse. Ces incidents pourraient bien être liés à un Akuma qui se fait passer pour un enfant déguisé, et qui n'agirait que le soir d'Halloween. »

L'Anglais était perplexe. Les Akumas avaient une certaine soif de sang. Certains avaient des réactions étranges, vestige de l'âme humaine qui se trouvait en eux, et possédaient des lubies. Mais quand même, imaginer qu'il y en avait un qui serait capable d'être discret et de n'agir qu'une fois par an…

« Komui, vous pensez sérieusement qu'un Akuma ferait ça ?

—Avec leur évolution, on a parfois observé des comportements curieux chez certains spécimens, » répartit Komui, et, sans le savoir, il rejoignait justement les réflexions que venait de formuler Allen mentalement. « Cela dit, ça pourrait tout à fait être autre chose, ce pourquoi je tiens à vous envoyer en reconnaissance. »

Le blandin opina. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Komui le mobilisait en compagnie de Kanda. Sa malédiction l'embarrassait encore dans cette histoire. Quand bien même, pour le cas où les rumeurs seraient fondées, Allen convenait tout à fait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas laisser des pauvres gens mourir à cause d'un Akuma. C'était leur travail d'Exorciste, et Allen mettait du cœur à l'ouvrage. La fête viendrait en dernier.

« Bien sûr, » reprit Komui, « s'il se fait tard et que vous ne voyez rien… Revenez faire la fête avec nous ! Et rapportez des bonbons, surtout ! Le plus possible ! »

Allen se sentit blasé tandis que Kanda dévisagea Komui comme s'il était devenu complètement fou. Au vu de la demande assez fantasque de l'intendant, le symbiotique n'était pas loin d'avoir la même réaction. Connaissant son excentricité, Allen se demanda brièvement en quoi Komui allait se déguiser – la fête serait costumée, s'ils rentraient assez tôt pour apercevoir tout le monde en costume. Ce avant de réaliser qu'il n'avait lui-même aucune idée de costume, et il allait falloir en trouver une. Kanda allait aussi devoir se déguisé. Il faillit rire à l'idée mais il dut couper court à ses élucubrations mentales, Komui donnant d'autres informations, telles que leurs horaires de départ. Ils prirent congé.

Allen allait se tourner vers Kanda pour lui lancer un « à tout à l'heure », question de politesse, mais ce dernier partait déjà, l'ignorant royalement. Ça énervait Allen. Ils étaient ensemble sur cette mission, ils pouvaient être un minimum aimable ! Comme d'habitude, il ne devait rien espérer de l'autre.

Bon sang, Kanda lui sortait déjà par les yeux. Le vrai défi de la mission allait être de ne pas étrangler du Bakanda énervant.

* * *

Allen rejoignit Lavi et Lenalee au réfectoire. Tout le monde préparait la fête. Tous, sauf le kendoka qui devait être terré on ne sait où, évidemment. C'était le sujet d'agitation qui mettait tout le monde de bonne humeur. Le jeune homme ne l'était pas tellement pour sa part, vu son programme pour la soirée…

« T'en fais une tête, vieux ! » s'exclama Lavi en l'apercevant du coin de l'œil, Lenalee l'interpelant déjà d'un 'Allen-kun !' amical.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » demanda à son tour la jeune chinoise.

Allen soupira, tout en haussant les épaules.

« Une mission avec Kanda ce soir.

—Mince, on allait justement te demander si tu voulais qu'on choisisse nos costumes ensemble ! » s'exclama Lavi d'un ton déçu.

Jusqu'à présent, le borgne avait preuve d'un grand enthousiasme à l'égard de cette soirée, à tel point qu'il avait contaminé le blandin. Allen repensa à sa mission.

« Je vais devoir me déguiser, de toute façon. Komui nous a convoqués pour une raison… spéciale. »

Sous les regards interloqués des deux autres, il s'expliqua. La déception suintait naturellement de ses propos. Lenalee croisa les bras, l'œil réprobateur.

« Il faudrait vraiment que vous arriviez à vous entendre, tous les deux.

—Mais, Lenalee, il est insupportable avec moi, tu le sais très bien ! » protesta Allen.

Se postant entre eux, Lavi voulut tempérer.

« Bon, ouais, Yû est pas facile, mais…

—Il m'a traité de boulet, Lavi. »

Lavi ricana.

« Ok, il est désagréable. On ne fait pas la remarque que pour toi, hein. Mais si t'y mettais du tien pour ne pas lui répondre…

—Difficile d'y mettre du sien quand on se fait insulter, » rétorqua justement le blandin.

Lavi et Lenalee parvenaient à s'entendre avec Kanda, et à omettre toutes les fois où ils étaient rabroués. S'ils arrivaient à ne pas être irrités par sa personnalité, ce n'était pas le cas d'Allen. Ce dernier ne voulait pas faire des efforts en sachant que ça ne serait pas rendu. Ça lui paraissait simplement logique. Il n'estimait pas être le genre de personne à se comporter ainsi sans avoir essayé auparavant, et quand on voyait le résultat… Kanda l'énervait. Lenalee soupira et finit par sourire, comprenant qu'il était plus judicieux de laisser tomber.

« Bon, on va choisir ces costumes ? Si votre mission est bateau tu pourras participer à la fête, autant s'amuser. »

La perceptive étira également les lèvres du blandin.

« J'en serai ravi. »

Lavi rit encore et passa un bras autour de leurs deux épaules après s'être mis entre eux, et ils avancèrent en rigolant en direction de la ville basse, qu'Allen arpenterait en nettement moins bonne compagnie tout à l'heure, afin de choisir leurs tenues.

* * *

Allen était pour le moins fier de son costume. Le soir approchait quand il partit retrouver Kanda au lac sous-terrain. Un traqueur les mènerait dehors et resterait juste à proximité, joignable avec un golem, en cas de besoin. Eux partiraient devant sur le terrain, sous-couverture. Parlant de ça, Allen s'attendit à ce que Kanda ne soit pas déguisé, car il ne l'imaginait vraiment pas comme étant du type à pouvoir faire ça. Pourtant, à son grand étonnement, il aperçut des sortes d'oreilles de chat sur le crâne de Kanda, pour la deuxième fois arrivé avant lui. Aussi, sous la surprise et n'y tenant plus, il éclata de rire. C'était le seul élément du costume du brun, il portait sa tenue d'exorciste habituelle hormis cela, mais sérieusement… Il n'aurait pas pu choisir quelque chose de plus ridicule aux yeux du blandin. Ça lui donnait un aspect… Mignon. Allen se sentit contrarié de le penser, seulement, c'était vrai. Ce n'était pas un secret, Kanda n'était pas désagréable à regarder. Même Allen, qui était aussi un homme, savait le reconnaître, et il l'en agaçait d'autant plus !

Enfin, qu'il soit beau, d'accord. Mais un Kanda mignon, c'était plutôt risible.

Ce dernier n'apprécia pas l'éclat de rire du blandin, aussi, il tempêta :

« Le Baka Usagi et Lenalee ont insisté, sinon j'serais pas sorti comme ça. Arrête de te marrer, ou je t'égorge. » Il avait la main à sa ceinture, il avait évidemment apporté son Katana, et cela ôta à Allen l'envie de rigoler, vu son air sérieux. « Tu crois que ton costume à la noix est mieux ?

—Je suis déguisé en voleur, stupide Bakanda. »

Un masque rouge, assorti à une cape qui traînait derrière lui, reposait devant son visage. Il avait un chapeau hauteforme et une chemise blanche par-dessous une veste noire, ceinturée par un pantalon sobre qui donnait à la tenue un aspect d'élégance. Cette tenue était typique du fantasme du voleur gentilhomme qui dérobait sans faire de mal, conciliant crime et manières. Quand on voyait l'état dans lequel une partie de Poker pouvait mettre le si gentil et poli Allen Walker, ce costume n'était peut-être pas mal choisi.

Kanda haussa les sourcils.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes voler, abruti ?

—Tes bonbons, peut-être. »

Le brun eut un rire moqueur, cette fois.

« Ça, j'te file ces merdes de bon cœur. J'aime pas ça. »

À son tour, le blandin haussa fortement les sourcils. Ce genre d'expression dans la bouche de Kanda… Bon dieu.

« De bon cœur ? Toi ? Tu veux me faire mourir sous la crise de rire ou ça se passe comment, Bakanda ?

—Va te faire foutre, foutu Moyashi. »

La main de Kanda tâtait de nouveau le fourreau de Mugen. Allen leva les yeux au ciel.

« T'énerve pas, c'était une blague, Bakanda. Et je suis Allen. »

Un 'Tch' sec lui répondit, Kanda regardant par de-là le lac, le traqueur n'étant pas encore arrivé. Allen sourit. Il comptait le taquiner, mais il était aussi curieux.

« Et toi, pourquoi ces oreilles de chats ? Tu comptes ronronner ? »

Kanda le fusilla du regard.

« Merde, je t'ai dit que c'était les autres qu'ont insisté. Si ça tenait qu'à moi, j'enlèverais ces merdes. »

Allen ne demandait pas pourquoi le brun ne les enlevait pas. Lavi et Lenalee savaient être très insistants quelques fois, et même Kanda, à quel ils étaient habitués, ne leur faisait pas peur.

« Ouais, mais pourquoi ça ?

—Ben parce qu'il restait que ça, sinon j'aurai choisi autre chose. Pauvre con. »

Kanda grondait entre ses dents, crispé, Allen murmurant un « pas de chance » narquois. Il fut interrompu par un brusque « maintenant, ta gueule » de son homologue perdant patience. Une discussion posée avec Kanda, c'était quelque peu difficile, et ils venaient sans doute d'atteindre leur grand max. Le traqueur arriva. Ils embarquèrent silencieusement, prêts pour cette mission. Allen était quelque peu curieux, il fallait l'avouer. Et inquiet, aussi. Si cet Akuma essayait de tuer des gens et qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à temps pour les sauver…

La tournée des maisons allait bientôt commencer, de toute façon. Cette Halloween, lui et Kanda veilleraient au grain pour la sécurité des citadins. Un voleur et un homme chat, si on se fiait au déguisement de Kanda. Un beau duo improbable.

* * *

Kanda en avait marre. Ça faisait au moins trois maisons qu'ils faisaient, avec des gosses qui les regardaient bizarrement, l'air de se demander ce qu'ils foutaient là. À juste titre. Kanda se demandait la même chose. Et l'œil gauche du maudit ne s'était pas activé, pas plus que lui n'avait eu l'impression qu'un quelconque Akuma rôdait dans le coin. Il ne pouvait pas les détecter, contrairement à Moyashi, mais ça se voyait bien que les mioches à côté n'étaient rien d'autres que des foutus mioches. Toute cette mise en scène lui courrait dangereusement sur le haricot. Car c'était couru d'avance, cette mission ne servait à rien, si ce n'est remplir le sachet de bonbon du symbiotique, qui n'était visiblement pas mécontent de l'opération en cours, vu la tournure favorable qu'elle prenait pour lui.

Un vrai gosse, bordel.

Le Japonais se foutait de sa pomme silencieusement. Allen avait passé l'âge de faire ça, son immaturité le sidérait. Son emportement amusé aurait semblé mignon à n'importe qui d'autre, mais Kanda ne s'attendrissait pas. Non. Il s'exaspérait devant cette attitude. Dieu, qu'il avait hâte de pouvoir se casser.

Ce pourquoi, mordant, il posa une main sèche sur l'épaule d'Allen alors qu'ils allaient traverser une autre rue.

« J'te préviens, si dans deux maisons y a rien, j'retourne à l'Ordre. Tu rentres avec moi, ou tu te démerdes tout seul. »

Ses mots secs se détachèrent lentement. Allen fit une ondulation de l'épaule pour y dégager sa main.

« Ça fait pas une heure qu'on est là, Bakanda. Komui a dit de rester pour vérifier que tout allait bien. »

Kanda grogna entre ses dents.

« Tu crois vraiment qu'un Akuma va se ramener parmi ces mômes à la con ?

—J'en sais rien, » répartit Allen, « mais pour le cas où, il vaut mieux rester.

—C'est ça, pour que tu puisses t'empiffrer de sucreries après, Moyashi. » Après une pause, il asséna : « Tu finiras aussi gros que le Comte Millénaire. »

Ignorant la protestation outrée d'Allen, Kanda se remit à avancer. Derrière lui, Allen criait :

« Je suis symbiotique, abruti ! Mon organisme évacuera le trop plein d'énergie ! »

Kanda cracha un 'tch' irrité. Non, sérieusement, il en avait le ras le bol. Le plus jeune le rattrapa, le fusillant du regard au passage, et ils se rajoutèrent à un groupe d'enfants qui sonnaient à une nouvelle maison. Allen les sondait. Kanda, quant à lui, tourna la tête, rageusement. Tout à l'heure, une foutue bonne-femme lui avait demandé s'il accompagnait son petit-frère, en montrant Allen du doigt. Le blandin n'avait pas apprécié, à la fois d'avoir le rôle du 'petit-frère' et, comme Kanda, qu'elle insinue qu'ils puissent être reliés. Kanda lui avait froidement rétorqué que ce type n'était même pas un ami, sous le regard d'incompréhension de la femme. Il espérait que personne ne leur ferait le coup à nouveau.

Allen terminait d'examiner les enfants, sans résultat, recevant une portion de friandise. Ils partirent pour une autre maison, à la recherche d'un autre groupe. La nuit d'Halloween était sombre, fraîche. Le vent balayait les cheveux du Japonais, rasant son corps avec une lenteur agaçante. En clair, Kanda commençait à se les peler, ce qui rajoutait à sa lassitude. Allen, quant à lui, jetait des coups d'œil ravi à son sachet de bonbons qui était bien plein.

Il n'y avait, de toute évidence, aucun Akuma dans le coin. Et Kanda était prêt à mettre sa main à couper qu'il n'y en aurait pas.

Ils allaient avancer, et Kanda se dit qu'à la prochaine, s'ils étaient bredouilles, il se tirait, quand un gamin bouscula Allen. Le maladroit trébucha, n'ayant, à cause de ça, pas vu l'angle traître d'une dalle, ses bonbons s'éparpillant par terre, et lui se cassant la figure dans les règles de l'art. Kanda le regarda avec apathie, blasé devant ce spectacle.

Moyashi se releva, grognant en ramassant ses bonbons, l'enfant s'excusant tout en l'aidant. Allen se reprit, lui souriant bien vite et disant que ce n'était pas grave. _L'hypocrite_ , pensa Kanda. Il venait de passer pour un con, à sa place, il aurait gueulé sur le gamin.

Le masque d'Allen était tombé, de même que le chapeau, aussi, l'enfant esquissa une mine surprise en regardant son visage. Allen se le tâta, et s'aperçut vite que le masque était par terre. Il allait faire un commentaire quand l'enfant s'exclama :

« Wow, elle est trop bien faite, la cicatrice ! On dirait vraiment une vraie, la peau fait super abimée, on dirait vraiment que t'es défiguré ! C'est un super déguisement, comment t'as fait ça ?! »

Tout enthousiasme qu'il était, le gamin ne remarqua pas la mine d'Allen qui s'assombrit un instant. Kanda s'était remis à marcher, mais il s'était arrêté en entendant ça et s'était retourné, donc lui le voyait. En revanche, Moyashi se recomposa rapidement sa façade avec ce sourire à toute épreuve.

« J'ai passé du temps à peaufiner le maquillage, tout simplement.

—C'est trop cool ! »

Allen acquiesça, mal à l'aise. L'enfant partit. Kanda regardait encore Allen, attendant de voir s'il allait flancher. Il n'avait pas envie de se foutre de sa gueule, étrangement. Un peu, peut-être, mais il se doutait qu'il avait forcément dû être blessé. Il qualifiait mentalement ce gosse de petit con.

« Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça, Bakanda ? » jeta Allen, irrité.

Kanda haussa les épaules, toujours neutre.

« Tch. J'me demandais juste si…

—Quoi ? Si ça allait ? Ça va très bien, on continue. À moins que tu veuilles rentrer maintenant ? »

Allen se remit à avancer, Kanda remarquant qu'il oubliait son chapeau, signe que c'était une question rhétorique ; soit il le suivait, soit il se cassait. Kanda suivit, l'attrapant par le bras. Tant pis pour le chapeau.

« Attends, Moyashi. J'ai vu la gueule que tu tirais. Ça me fait chier de continuer la mission avec un déprimé.

—Oh, mais ça va, Bakanda. Je ne vais pas en pleurer, j'en ai vu d'autres. Laisse-moi juste tranquille. »

Il se défendait avec un tel aplomb que Kanda eut la pensée que lorsqu'il serait seul, il risquait fortement de le faire. Ça l'irritait aussi, furieusement. Ça ne lui plaisait pas que Moyashi, ce Moyashi qui lui cassait royalement les couilles, se laisse atteindre par une telle remarque. D'accord, il avait râlé quand il avait vu qu'il était en mission avec lui. Parce que Moyashi était un foutu gamin qui faisait toujours une connerie, se laissait emporter par des sentiments naïfs et trop de gentillesse, et qu'il l'énervait. Mais s'il était un imbécile, Kanda reconnaissait qu'il n'était pas un mauvais bougre, juste un chieur, et n'aimait pas le voir comme ça. D'accord, peut-être qu'il s'habituait à lui. Ça l'énervait aussi.

Tout était bon pour l'énerver, de toute façon.

Il lâcha le bras d'Allen, feignant l'indifférence, ce qui n'était pas dur.

« Si tu le dis.

—Je le dis ! » insista le blandin, peut-être avec trop de hargne.

Kanda se remit à marcher. Allen restait derrière lui.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, de toute façon ? »

Il tenait son masque dans sa main serrée, et le fixait, ne baissant pas les yeux. Kanda ne réagit pas. Il le regardait lui aussi. Ne savait pas quoi répondre.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, hein, Bakanda ? » répéta-t-il.

Kanda soupira.

« Rien.

—Alors pourquoi tu me dis ça ? »

Un autre soupir franchit les lèvres du Japonais. Cette fois, il attrapa le maudit par le bras et l'entraîna dans une ruelle entre deux maisons. Il le toisa avec irritation.

« Ça me fait vraiment chier de te voir te forcer à sourire alors que tu es blessé, et de te voir refuser de l'admettre. Tu fais toujours ça, ça me sort par les yeux. »

Allen avait de grands yeux face à lui.

« T'es toujours comme ça, à t'inquiéter pour les autres, à faire le type tout gentil, sauf avec moi. » Il eut un rictus à ce moment-là. « Je préfère ce que je vois quand on s'engueule que ce type qui veut pas voir les choses en face. »

Le blandin déglutit.

« Je vois les choses tout à fait en face. Je n'ai juste pas envie d'en discuter avec toi. Et vraiment, pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Je croyais que j'étais un boulet et que tu ne me supportais pas. »

Le rictus de Kanda s'agrandit. Allen le toisait avec provocation.

« T'es un boulet, et un Baka Moyashi. Puis toi aussi, on dirait que tu me supportes pas.

—Mon nom est Allen, espèce d'idiot ! C'est juste que tu m'énerves, et tu me fais bien sentir que tu m'aimes pas.

—Mais j'ai jamais dit que je t'aimais pas. »

Là, le blandin déglutit.

« Attends, Kanda, je dois comprendre quoi ? »

Kanda sortit de l'allée et le laissa en plan.

« Comprends tout seul. »

Il ne s'attarda pas, Allen se recalant vite à son pas après avoir remis le masque. Ils arpentèrent deux autres rues, sans parler. Allen n'arrêtait pas de le fixer, et Kanda faisait mine de s'en foutre. Enfin, alors qu'ils avaient faits plusieurs autres maisons, Allen se décida à parler.

« Tu avais raison. »

Kanda tourna le regard vers lui.

« Ce que cet enfant a dit, ça m'a blessé. » Silence. « Il m'a complimenté sur ma cicatrice, seulement parce qu'il croyait que ce n'était pas une vraie, mais que j'avais réussi à imiter quelque chose de laid. Ça se voyait qu'il pensait ça. Je m'en fiche, mais entendre ça… »

Il n'avait pas besoin d'épiloguer, Kanda avait compris. Ce dernier sentit encore ce foutu vent qui essayait de s'infiltrer sous ses vêtements.

« On s'habitue à ta tronche, tu sais. Elle me gêne pas. »

Allen eut un petit rire.

« Merci, Kanda. »

Irrité d'être remercié, le brun serra les dents. Il ne répondit pas.

« Tu es resté plus longtemps que prévu, » remarqua Allen, « alors que la mission est sûrement bateau. C'est moi ou tu as vraiment tenu à m'accompagner ? »

Un rictus méchant aux lèvres, le kendoka rétorqua :

« Nan. J'suis resté pour s'il se passait un truc, un boulet comme toi pourrait rien faire.

—Mais tu te prends pour qui, Bakanda ?! » s'écria Allen.

Il eut l'air irrité, mais il rit bien vite.

« Tu fais exprès pour m'énerver. »

Kanda ne répondit pas, pour la énième fois.

« Tu veux encore faire des maisons ? » fut la seule question qu'il posa.

La bouche du maudit s'arrondit en 'o' pendant qu'il entendait sa proposition.

« Mon sachet est plein. Je pourrai prendre le tien ? »

Celui de Kanda était vide, étant donné qu'il ne prenait rien. Allen s'empara donc du sachet du Japonais, lui adressant un sourire. Kanda se contenta de l'accompagner, ne lui rendant pas. Quand il fut clair qu'il ne se passerait rien et qu'il fut temps de rentrer, Allen interpela de nouveau Kanda.

« Merci pour ce soir, vraiment. Ça m'a fait plaisir.

—Tch. »

Même avec son masque, Kanda put voir qu'Allen levait les yeux au ciel.

« T'es pu déprimé, Baka Moyashi ?

—Je suis Allen ! Et un peu. Mais c'est pas grave.

—Enlève ton masque, on rentre. »

Allen secoua la tête.

« Je vais le garder encore un peu. »

Kanda gronda. Ce gamin était chiant.

« T'étais mignon, ce soir, crétin. »

Le Japonais décidait en effet de l'avouer. Figé par la surprise, Allen s'arrêta brutalement, ses joues se colorant de rouge.

« Tu te comportais comme un gamin, ça me cassait les noix, mais c'est adorable. Cette lueur dans tes yeux… T'es juste un putain de gosse. »

S'il sonnait clairement attendri, façon Kanda, Allen ne prit quand même pas totalement bien la remarque.

« Je suis pas un enfant ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Kanda l'ignora, ayant une sorte de rire sec. Cela parut étonner Allen, qui rougit encore.

« T'es mignon aussi. Avec tes oreilles.

—Encore ces merdes-

—Elles te vont bien. C'est vraiment super mignon. »

Ses joues étaient définitivement aussi rouges que son masque. Kanda se moqua.

« Eh ben, Moyashi, tu me fais une déclaration d'amour ?

—La ferme, Bakanda ! T'as commencé, je te ferai dire ! Et c'est pas du tout ça ! »

Kanda ricana.

« Alors pourquoi tu rougis comme ça ? »

Un mec aussi fier qu'Allen devait se sentir bien lésé d'être trahi par des rougissements, surtout devant lui. Kanda se plaisait à le déstabiliser. Il y avait une autre ruelle. Ils se regardèrent, la regardèrent aussi, et s'y rendirent, en imitation de tout à l'heure. Si cela semblait ridicule, ils ne pouvaient pas discuter de ça au milieu de la rue, et à la vue de tous.

La nuit était totalement tombée, il faisait encore plus frais. À l'ombre de deux bâtiments, ils gelaient.

Kanda reposa sa question.

« Pourquoi tu rougis, Moyashi ? »

Allen ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Il se tint plus droit, se recomposant une façade.

« Simplement parce que je suis embarrassé, Bakanda, et je suis Allen.

—Embarrassé pourquoi ? »

Le blandin leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne se démontait pas.

« T'es bizarre, ce soir. Tu pouvais pas me supporter avant, et là tu agis comme si on était amis-

—J'ai jamais voulu être ton ami. »

Allen écarquilla les yeux. Kanda commença à se pencher sur lui, ses yeux s'écarquillant davantage. Le couillon venait _enfin_ de comprendre.

« J'te trouve mignon, même si t'es un petit con et que tu me soules. J'te plais, moi ? »

L'Anglais resta figé, puis il hocha la tête. Il n'avait jamais pensé que Kanda était désagréable à regarder, de toute façon. Le brun gardait son rictus.

« On est des hommes, » risqua Allen, « c'est bizarre… Non ?

—Je m'en branle. »

Allen rougit encore.

« J'peux t'embrasser, Moyashi ?

—Je m'appelle Allen, et je pensais sérieusement pas que tu serais du genre à demander la permission. »

Les lèvres de Kanda s'écrasèrent alors contre les siennes, et Allen le reconnut bien-là. Cette fougue le caractérisait. Le baiser fut chaste, un peu brusque, maladroit. Il ne dura que quelques secondes, puis ils s'écartèrent. Il y avait un goût de sucrerie dans leurs bouches, car Allen avait commencé à manger le long du chemin, se faisant d'ailleurs engueuler par Kanda. Le kendoka n'avait pas aimé le goût sucré, détestant les sucreries, mais embrasser Allen avait été à son goût, ça oui.

« C'était ton premier ? » demanda le brun.

Réfléchissant à sa question, Allen pensa à Road qui lui avait volé son premier baiser, et réprima un rictus irrité. Il aurait bien aimé le garder pour un moment important… Comme maintenant. Il mentit, sachant qu'il s'ouvrait à la raillerie.

« Oui. Toi ? »

Kanda pensa à un Bookman éméché qui lui avait volé son premier baiser à ses treize ans, alors qu'il n'avait absolument rien compris. Pas qu'il aurait voulu le garder, mais il se serait bien passé de cette expérience et n'avait pas envie de la raconter si Moyashi se posait des questions. Sans le savoir, il imita son homologue.

« Ouais. »

Le maudit rougit. Cette fois-ci, il fut celui qui avança l'initiative :

« On réessaie ? Je peux t'embrasser ?

—Vas-y. »

Allen passa ses bras autour de son cou, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, grognant en apercevant le sourire de Kanda. Puis, il posa ses lèvres contre les siennes, avec délicatesse. Il osa faire sortir sa langue, tâtant la barrière des lèvres de Kanda, sachant que c'était, pour cet acte, la première fois qu'il essayait. Kanda parut décontenancé, Allen le sentit et faillit se rétracter, ne voulant pas le mettre mal à l'aise. À ce moment-là, Kanda ouvrit la bouche, le laissant s'aventurer plus loin. Allen réprima un sourire, et ils purent approfondir le baiser. Kanda retenait ses hanches, lui s'agrippant à son cou, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux. Ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'à perdre haleine, Kanda s'écartant en râlant.

« Ton masque à la con me gêne. Enlève-le. »

Le blandin se mordit la lèvre.

« Je…

—Je sais très bien ce qui y a derrière ce masque, Moyashi. Tu crois que je t'embrasserais comme ça si j'en avais quelque chose à foutre ? »

Le Japonais appuyait son regard dans le sien.

« Enlève-moi ce foutu masque, Baka Moyashi. »

Allen eut un petit rire et obéit, commençant à se détendre. Ses joues étaient cuisantes.

« La ferme, Bakanda. »

Il protestait quand même pour la forme. Quand le Japonais l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser, il ne se plaignit pas.

« Tu crois qu'on est obligés de rentrer tout de suite ?

—Tu voulais pas aller à cette foutue fête ? »

Allen sourit.

« Je veux toujours, mais on peut passer un peu de temps.

—J'sais pas. Fait froid. Autant se rouler des pelles à l'intérieur que dehors. »

Là-dessus, le blandin ne pouvait pas le contredire. Il était très satisfait par la tournure qu'avait prise cette mission, qui ne l'enchantait pourtant pas du tout à première vue. Il aurait presque été jusqu'à remercier l'enfant qui l'avait involontairement humilié, vu l'effet que ça avait eu sur le Bakanda. Il allait ramener le Japonais contre lui pour un autre baiser, quand des bruits d'explosions retentirent non loin. Un ou des Akumas. Allen dut reposer les talons au sol, à regret.

« On a du boulot. Finalement, on est pas venus pour rien.

—Tâche de pas être un boulet.

—Tu vas voir qui est le boulet, Bakanda ! »

Pourtant, ils échangèrent un sourire, bien conscients qu'après ça, ils échangeraient d'autres baisers sucrés, au grand dam de Kanda, tout en étant bien au chaud. 

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà, c'était plus mignon qu'autre chose, mais c'est pas mal, non ? :p
> 
> Certaines choses font un peu cliché, mais c'était surtout de l'humour, j'espère que ça aura pu vous amuser X).
> 
> Sinon, le fait que Kanda ait des oreilles de chats, ça fait référence à un OS que je compte écrire assez prochainement ;).
> 
> Reviews ? N'hésitez pas à laisser un mot, ça ne mange pas de pain et fait une heureuse, même un "j'aime bien" fait plaisir :).
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
